Why I Love You
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: "Italy, why do you love me?" Italy tells Germany exactly why he loves him.
"Italy, why do you love me?"

Italy looked up from his book (about pasta, of course) and saw Germany not looking at him, but his face was a little pink.

"What do you mean Germany?"

Germany still refused to look at his lover, and Italy smiled at how cute his boyfriend was. "I want to know why you love me." Germany stated, the blush on his face creeping onto his ears and down his neck. Italy smiled and tugged his lip with his teeth gently.

"Well, I love how nice you are."

Italy's grin widened when he thought back. "I love how you always encourage me to be better when it comes to training or even war. I love how even though I was annoying, you never hated me or treated me wrongly." Italy closed his book, being sure to put a scrap piece of paper in it to keep his spot, and stood to his feet.

"I love how you hardly smile, but when you do it chases away all the grey clouds that surround me. I love that you always laugh at my jokes, even if it's only in private, and I love how your laugh makes my insides feel like jelly."

As Italy was talking, he was slowly making his way over to his boyfriend, who was still staring blankly at his book, refusing to look at Italy. "I love how whenever you get embarrassed your blush starts at your cheeks and slowly spreads to your ears and then down your neck. I love how your eyes sparkle when it comes to training. I love how sexy you are when you stand up and take control at world meetings. I love how your voice can be heard miles away whenever you yell."

Italy giggled to himself as he crept closer to Germany. "I love how tender you treat me, as if I'm fragil and must be protected. I love how when we go to sleep, you wrap me in your arms and whisper things in your native tongue in my ear. I have no idea what you're saying, but I love it when you do that."

Italy noticed Germany gulp a little and it made Italy smile fondly. "I love how when I cook you come up behind me and kiss my neck, wrapping your strong arms around my middle and holding my middle. I love how you never complain about doing the dishes after dinner. I love how you'll give me back massages, and I especially love when you'll lean down every now and then and kiss my back."

Italy reached Germany and took the book out of Germany's hands and placed it on the couch beside them. Italy sat down on Germany's lap and slid his arms around Germany's neck and smiled when he felt Germany wrap his arms around Italy's waist and pull him closer.

"I love how you listen to me no matter what I say." Italy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to both of Germany's ears. "I love how you'll rest your forehead against mine when we sit like this." Italy kissed Germany's forehead gently. "I love your nose." Italy smiled as he kissed Germany's nose. "I love how you always look at me with adoration." Light kisses were pressed to Germany's eyes very gently. "I love your cheeks." A kiss to both of them. "I love your chin." A kiss was planted, and he could feel Germany start to smile.

"I love how when we make love you lace our fingers together." As Italy was speaking he reached down and laced their fingers together, and brought the entwined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to each knuckle. "I love how you'll kiss my neck, give me little nibbles on my collarbone and tell me you love me with all your heart." Italy placed a kiss on Germany's neck and smiled when he felt Germany's breath hitch when Italy gently bit Germany's collarbone.

"But most of all," Italy whispered, staring deeply into Germany's eyes, where Germany was pleased to find his love and adoration mirrored in his lover's eyes.

"I love _you_."

Italy finally pressed his lips to Germany's, and Germany crushed the smaller man to his chest, pouring all his love for the pasta loving man into this one kiss. After several momoments, Germany pulled away and pressed his forehead to Italy's.

"Marry me."

The German man panted, his fingers tightening on the Italians' waist. Italy smiled, running his fingers though the larger man's soft hair. "Is that even a question?" He giggled, pulling gently on Germany's hair. Germany laughed, his voice low and soft. "No, I suppose not. But will you?" Italy smiled fondly. "Of course I will." Germany leaned forward and captured Italy's lips, Italy surrending willingly. Germany stood up, their lips still connected and Italy's legs wrapped around Germany's waist, and Germany carried the two of them to their room, the two of them giggling like school children.

Their books laid forgotten.

 **I enjoyed writing this so much, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Let me know what you thought!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
